


Substitute①

by Yosaflanca



Series: Substitute-ABO [1]
Category: The Garden And The Graveyard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosaflanca/pseuds/Yosaflanca
Summary: ABO设定Lucifer发现了Nefas的一个小秘密，是时候用它换点好处了。
Relationships: Lucifer/Nefas
Series: Substitute-ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643329





	Substitute①

“香料的价格有所上涨……也就是说——”  
倏尔，一声巨响如炮弹轰击般炸开。墙皮、砖石、附着的结界，所有这些防护措施都如玻璃一般，瞬间便被破坏得残破不堪。  
“我还说是谁在这里上的锁，偷偷摸摸干什么呢，涅法斯。”  
话音紧随着响声清晰地传入。在门一侧的墙壁上开了洞，然后施施然走进的俊美男性双手插在风衣衣兜，一步踏出，便使烟尘尽数避让开来。他扬着下巴露出恶劣的笑容，显然是对自己造成的混乱毫无自觉。  
“和翘班的路西法大人不一样，我可是在好好干正事哦？”  
四周和身后漂浮着震飞了的纸页，青年将胳膊支在桌上，十指在胸前交错。被以懒惰魔王的名号相称的他，熟练地挂起了刻意到露骨的微笑，回敬这位无礼的客人。  
“真是会打官腔，不欢迎直说不就好了。”  
涵括了各部门工作的情报和指令，依照顺序，严丝合缝地重新筑起高塔。与此同时，像是完全不在乎合作伙伴下属的指控地，风衣男——傲慢魔王路西法一挑银色长发，悠哉悠哉地踱到对方身侧。  
“噢，那可以请您现在马上离开吗？”  
“我不想。”  
路西法秒答。  
然而涅法斯没有接话，只是使座椅偏转些许，半侧着抬起头和路西法对视。青色烛火的映照下，他鼠尾草绿的卷发蓬松、柔软而带着些许的神秘，从中探出的恶魔之角弯着古怪的形状，又在后颈处将刻意拉直的一小部分发丝箍出三寸长的齐底一束。  
扭开头的路西法重掀了张报告，瞄了眼就随手扔掉，接着就把整摞文件推开，坐上它原先的位置，算是强制征用了这片桌面。  
“……您在妨碍我工作。”  
“要感谢我让你休息一会吗？”  
无赖似的应答从路西法嘴里说出来就像呼吸那样自然，让涅法斯不由得一噎。也不知道是不是刻意为之，路西法推开的待阅文件恰好被他用身子挡了个严实，至少在涅法斯看来，这家伙很有些无事生非的意思。  
“您如果只是来挑事的话——”  
“我只是来确认一下，你是Omega吧？”  
“！？”  
突然地，路西法打断了涅法斯的话，抛出的问题则让他思考中的措辞消失得无影无踪。虽然他只有片刻的迟疑，却足以让路西法做出正确的判断。面对老对手试探得逞的愉悦表情，涅法斯沉下脸来，艰难地压制着恼意。  
“怎么，魔王就非得是Alpha吗？”  
依然是那不卑不亢的语调，然而路西法听来却有些底气不足。他知道如果是寻常时候，像刚才那样随意的试探是绝对达不到目的的。  
“这问题不是你自己更清楚吗，缩在这里等发情期过去的Omega魔王？”  
漫不经心地说着，路西法俯下身子，伸出的五指穿过涅法斯发间，覆上他裸露的角。环有浅纹的釉质表面摸起来意外地舒适，有如浮雕般的触感吸引着路西法不断摩挲，然而涅法斯即刻反应过来，扣住了他的手腕。  
“别急，你应该不想你的小秘密传出去吧？”  
路西法在涅法斯开口前抢白，无不暧昧地勾起嘴角。正试图扯下他的手的涅法斯不由得骤然收紧五指，只是，路西法却丝毫不为所动。僵持片刻后，涅法斯只得泄气了似的收手。  
“说吧，你想干什么。”  
路西法一挑眉毛，倒先不紧不慢起来： “今天这么干脆？”  
但涅法斯显然不想和他浪费时间，他一抬掌心，周围便浮起一圈漆黑的光点，明确地表达出不想回答的意愿。  
“还很暴躁……啧，你把翅膀和尾巴也给我玩就好，这条件不过分吧？”  
路西法在涅法斯爆发前适时地抛出了条件。他看到对方狐疑地打量了他片刻，最终还是点了头：“你最好把不该说的烂在肚子里。”  
相较于路西法的轻松愉悦，涅法斯的表情就显得不是那么好过了。他不大情愿地背过手，从身后勾出了纤长而柔韧的尾巴。  
“喂……！？”  
俯身下来去抓那根尾巴的路西法几乎整个身子都压到了涅法斯身上，近得让他嫌恶地出声警告。可在来得及说些什么之前，他却毫无预兆地从座椅中跃起，靠住桌沿将路西法一把推开。路西法则从容地后撤一步，任由那根橡皮绳似的尾巴从他刚揉捏过的根部在手中滑至末端。  
“哦呀——打算反悔了？”  
看着他早有预料的样子，涅法斯眯了眯眼。然而权衡片刻后，他还是阴着脸，撇开脑袋坐了回来。  
“……闭嘴。”  
难得识趣的路西法轻笑两声，只继续之前的动作，将对方的尾巴绕到手上，不时地欺负着发情期中异常敏感的尾根。与此同时，涅法斯则紧抿双唇，带着微颤地将毛衣从背后撩起。尽管他已经竭力去克制，但像这样明显的反应不可能逃得过对方的眼睛，然而出乎他意料地，路西法这次却并未要他的难堪。  
字面意义上如胶似漆的光滑黑翼紧贴脊背，收拢在墨绿底浅红竖纹毛衣的束缚中。在那之下，腻白的肤色看不出温度，被椎骨塑造出玉器般的起伏。涅法斯刻意不去注意路西法的视线，只让那对翅膀解放出来，扑沙一声猛地撑开。  
“想摸就快——你干什么！？”  
涅法斯没好气地催促，不想路西法却毫无预兆地抓起他背后的双手，快准狠地反剪绑牢。他下意识地尝试挣脱，然而牵动出的强烈刺激使他一触即止。不用看也知道，此时束缚他双手的“绳子”，正是那根惨遭路西法蹂躏过的尾巴。  
“我可没有出尔反尔噢。约定归约定，其他的事当然是我想怎么做就怎么做。”  
面对涅法斯质问似的瞪视，路西法咧嘴一笑，带着理所当然的样子申明自己的信用。  
“这种多余的事——”  
“——可没说好不可以干。”  
路西法用自己的版本为涅法斯接上了后半句话。那狡黠中有一丝嘲弄的眼神，使得对方气不打一处来。  
显然，涅法斯没有和他开玩笑的打算。他咬牙切齿地调动起魔力，构筑出闪烁的黑星。然而出乎他意料地，仅仅在下一瞬，刚刚成型的魔法便像融雪一般消失殆尽。  
路西法用了“作弊”的手段。  
“别那么暴躁嘛，你想要的情报我还是有的，要不要配合点？”  
他抱起双臂，对自己刚才的杰作端详片刻，接着闲谈似的抛出了新的筹码。虽然路西法并未明说，但涅法斯却毫无阻碍地领会了其中暗含的信息——他在特指关于某个人的事。  
“嗯，这表情不错。”  
评价着涅法斯复杂而纠结的表情，一手搭上他的椅背，路西法自己的笑容大概只能用鬼畜来形容。  
“……定金。”涅法斯用沙哑的嗓音要求道。  
“她喜欢的姿势？”路西法的声音带着玩味，“作为友情大放送，可以就在这里让你体验一下。”  
他很确定，这是一个对方无法拒绝的条件——尽管这看上去并不像任何一个头脑正常的人会答应的条件。  
而正如他所预料的那样，涅法斯在片刻的挣扎后压下怒意，面向别处低声说了句“随便你”，接着又扭头补充上：“但——”  
“但标记不行，是吧？”  
路西法轻描淡写地接话，收到了一个眼刀，却没有随之而来的否认或者补充。  
那就是默认了。  
于是他毫无预兆地把涅法斯按上桌面，从后面将他的双腿分开，随即难说不粗暴地径直插入。  
“！你这……唔……”  
发情期的Omega就算什么都不做，那里也时刻都带着些湿润，更不要说和一名Alpha近距离交锋了如此之久，此时被外物挤压，泛滥的体液顿时从四周满溢出来。涅法斯只感觉骤然被温热的柱体填满，习惯了压抑的身体被前所未有的欢愉感冲刷得软了一半，紧接着就是初次开拓的钝痛。  
不过路西法可不会等他适应，他抓握着恶魔纤瘦的腰肢两侧，肆意抽插起来。  
那感觉就像是有一根热铁棍在他的肉穴里乱捣，每一次都带出大量黏腻的蜜汁。涅法斯的意识有些飘忽，他的每一寸肉壁都被犁了不止一次，每一寸都因为不断的刮擦顶撞而发热充血，每一寸都仿佛长出了千千万万个迫不及待想吞下肉棒的小口，而某个特殊的点则尤为饥渴，不断地勾着他的神经。  
他下意识地扭腰迎合，试图让肉棒精确地撞上那一点，只是这却让路西法动作一僵，然后涅法斯才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。  
“你的身体可真是老实。”路西法轻笑一声，随即像涅法斯所期望的那样猛地杵向某处。  
“我——唔、嗯啊……等……哈啊……”  
还没完全回过神的涅法斯正要辩解就遭到了“重点照顾”，不自觉地泄出一串呻吟。 赤裸裸的刺激从后穴直冲脑髓，说不尽的舒爽随着有意的反复戳刺源源不断地传来，让他眨眼间就忘记了路西法的话。像是为了更清晰地感觉那根肉棒一样，他的全身乃至双翅都紧紧绷起，收紧的尾巴勒进了手臂，里面的肉更是把路西法死死吸住，在涅法斯的脑海中勾勒出清晰的形状。每一点细微的动作都带出一片悦乐的涟漪，每一次撞击都让他浑身巨颤。  
如此还不满足地，他再度摆动起腰，向后摇去，意图迎来更猛烈的一刺。但这一下却恰巧与那点擦肩而过，只有肉壁震荡的余波在空处撩拨。然而随后的数次皆是如此，即使是这时候的涅法斯也意识到这是路西法刻意而为。  
“嗯、嗯啊……路、呃嗯……路西法……”  
虽然他只是发出了含混不清的声音，然而却不难理解。  
“下次给我口。”  
“唔啊……次？”  
“听不清，就当你答应了。”  
在涅法斯想清楚他答应了什么之前，路西法再次集火那点，重重地顶在上面，又是钻又是杵，又是磨又是碾，把他的理性变成了破碎的喘息。淌出来的体液早就把地毯都洇湿了一大片，热得出奇的肉穴却还在索求更多，他被情欲麻醉的脑海中其余的念头逐渐飘离，只剩下对那一处的感知，只想要那里被更多地更粗暴地虐待。  
路西法如了他的愿。

**Author's Note:**

> ①  
>  当尤尔在走廊上看到一个洞的时候，她一瞬间是迷茫的。  
>  她姑且敲了敲边上的门，然后开门，然后关门，然后开门。  
>  她觉得自己大概没休息好。  
>  “打扰了。”她如是说。  
>    
>  ②  
>  “小路也到了谈婚论嫁的年纪了呢？”  
>  “我不是我没有。”


End file.
